A Saiyan's World
by ArchAngelStar
Summary: It's got Yamcha bashing, and Lots of OOC. But it's good. Anyway, Vegeta confronting Yamcha about picking on Bulma. Just read it. You'll like it. Set after BUU. Bulma's pregnant with Bra. And because all of you h
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Saiyan's World

AN: I was watching Rose Red the day before yesterday, and this just kinda popped into my head and has been bouncing around ever since. So I figured I had better get it down before it drove me insane. I hope it's good. Please review.

"No, woman, stop. Just leave me alone I'm fine!" Vegeta growled shoving Bulma's hands away from his shirt. She had been trying to look at his side. Vegeta had been babying it all afternoon. It was the Star Lovers Festival, and Bulma was throwing a private party for just her friends. It was being held in the den, while the main party, the one her parents where throwing was booming outside. Bulma hadn't really dressed up, but for Vegeta the white button down shirt, half unbuttoned, and the black slacks was as dressed down as he would ever go.

"Hey Vegeta. She was just trying to help out. Geeze, I don't know what you see in him," Yamcha voiced, glaring at Vegeta. He had been drinking for about two hours straight and the smell of alcohol was rolling off him and his breath. However his voice or composure had yet to show that he was drunker then a skunk. ChiChi was still nursing her first wine cooler, while Goku was sipping his third beer. Krillon however was sitting in a corner trying to drink 18 under the table they were sitting at. It was a side table pulled out from the wall.

"Just don't Yamcha. It's none of your business," Bulma sighed, looking any where but into the eyes of her friends. Vegeta watched this, his expression never changing from one of rage. He had had one beer, which was still half full, while Bulma hadn't touched anything but Diet Coke. With the child growing inside her, she didn't feel comfortable drinking anything else.

"Look at the way he treats you Bulma. He rarely spends time with you, he's always training, and every time I see the two of you together you are trying to help him. All he ever does is push you away. How can you stand even being in the same room as him?" Yamcha asked, glaring at the Prince. Vegeta glanced at Bulma, surprised when he saw tears fill her eyes. Her long blue hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. Her legs were in tight flare leg blue jeans, and she had a soft baby blue belly shirt. She didn't need this, she didn't need her friends turning on her like this just before she told them about the baby.

"Yamcha, please, not today," she said, starting to pick up the many beer bottles littering the den. Vegeta suddenly stood, hissing as his side split open again. He gulped down the rest of his beer, tossing the bottle into the trash bin. He stalked over to the weakling human and pinned him to the wall by his wrists.

"Do you know why you pick on her like that? Goad her; push all the right buttons on the wrong days? Make her cry?" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the human. A chorus of gasps sounded in the room as they all looked over at the pissed off Saiyan as he pinned the drunk human to the wall with his body. And he had, the entire length of Vegeta's body was against Yamcha's, cutting off all escape.

"Let go of me. What are you talking about?" Yamcha cried, struggling to get Vegeta off him. Bulma snapped upright, her eyes going wide. The beer bottles in her arms crashing to the floor. Vegeta had never shown this much possessiveness toward her. He had never let his walls drop around anyone but her.

"Vegeta!" she cried in alarm, rushing to him and laying her hand on his shoulder. His face turned toward her and softened considerably. She looked into his arms and read nothing but anger in his eyes. No harmful intentions could be seen.

"No, Bulma. He needs to know, or he won't let up," Vegeta said, his voice much softer then any of the others had ever heard it. Bulma stopped and stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding and taking a step back. "I'm talking about this," Vegeta growled at Yamcha as he cupped Bulma's face in his palm and made her show Yamcha the tears. Yamcha gasped, and looked between the two. He hadn't known she had started to cry. Yamcha was too shocked to notice that Vegeta had just given, and taken maybe his only chance at getting away.

"Oh my…" Yamcha breathed, looking worried. He was very sober all of a sudden. The shock of Vegeta pinning him had him that way quick.

"You pick on her because you are afraid of how much I've changed her. And I have, I've taken her away from the world that you live in, the world that is solid. That is full of certainties, of slight heat, and soft edges. I have taken her into a world that is full of thrills. Our world is hot, full of hard edges. It is a world under your own, that supports yours, which keeps yours alive. A world that is liquid, changing more often then staying the same," Vegeta explained, shifting Yamcha's wrists into one of his so he could reach under his shirt. His palm came out red with his own blood. "This is the world that I've taken her into, a world of blood and lightening. Get used to the fact that the woman you use to fuck, has found a true man. And won't be ever be close enough to you or your world to ever think about being with you again," Vegeta finished, letting Yamcha go and turning from him. Yamcha rubbed his wrists and shuddered in rage. Vegeta had no right to talk to him like that.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I loved Bulma, I still do, and all you've done is make her miserable," Yamcha retorted. Vegeta stopped, not turning again. Goku gulped as he felt Vegeta's ki spike out of control for a moment before going back to a normal 'pissed off' level instead of the 'murderous' level it had been reaching toward.

"You loved her? If you loved her, then tell me this, what's her favorite flower?"

"White rose."

"Wrong, orange orchid, full bloom. What's her favorite movie?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"Wrong, House on Haunted Hill, new version. What's her favorite ice cream?"

"French Vanilla."

"Wrong, Tin Roof Sundae. If you loved her, you would know these things."

"How is knowing those things mean that I love her? I do love her."

"You love her money. Money is useless to me, child. This woman is stronger than you will ever be. She loves when every other person hates, she gives chances when others would only turn their backs. And where the fuck do you get off saying you love her? You weren't even faithful to her when you had her. I can't count the number of woman I smelt on you every time I saw you. How can you say you loved her when you didn't have enough respect to stay faithful?" Vegeta cried, rounding on the man. The scared bandit cowered under Vegeta's rage for a moment before gathering his courage and standing to his full height.

"Like you're faithful to her," Yamcha shot back. Vegeta snarled and stalked back to him. Yamcha's eyes went wide and he tried to take a step back, only to find that he hadn't moved away from the wall and was once again trapped between it and the very pissed off Saiyan prince. Who had stopped in front of Yamcha, their noses a mere millimeter apart. Vegeta once again had Yamcha pinned to the wall; however this time he didn't trap the man's wrists.

"I am hers for the rest of eternity. I don't even look at other women, why would I? She has the body of a sixteen year old, the mind of a genius, and the soul of a Saiyan. She is all any man could want," Vegeta hissed, his hand coming up to wrap around his throat. The alien lifted Yamcha off the ground by his throat, baring his teeth to the man, his tail snapping around behind him. It would have had any man whimpering scared. Yamcha had already pissed himself.

"Vegeta! Stop! You've made your point!" Bulma cried, grabbing Vegeta by the back of the shirt and tried to pull him away from the now whimpering human. Vegeta dropped Yamcha, laughing outright when he saw the bloody handprint around the man's throat. Maybe it would remind the man that Bulma was not someone to mess with, because she had a very powerful man protecting her.

"You're Psycho! Bulma, how can you be around him?" Yamcha cried. Bulma stared down at him like he was thick, and then crouched next to him. His slight smile at this faded when the flat of her palm cracked across his cheek. Rage was snapping in her sapphire eyes.

"He's right Yamcha. You never loved me, he does. Did you know he has never once missed my birthday? And he's right; the world he's shown me is a world that I like. And I'm going to bring this child into that world. I'll never be yours again Yamcha, I never was," Bulma growled out, running her finger down Yamcha's throat. It came away red with Vegeta's blood. Laughing she licked the life off her finger before standing and walking over to Vegeta. She grabbed his hand, and looking into Yamcha's eyes as she did so, she placed the bloody hand on her bare stomach right over where she housed his child. "Let's get that side patched up?" Bulma asked Vegeta, and the couple walked out of the room, leaving Krillon, 18, Yamcha, Goku and ChiChi stunned. Never had they seen this side of Bulma. Vegeta really had changed her.

"Is he right Goku? Is the world you live in, is it blood and lightning?" ChiChi asked, looking a little confused. Goku lost his happy grin, and get really serious.

"All Saiyans live in a world that is full of power, blood and death. I've gotten used to it," Goku said, looking her dead in the eyes. "I look past the difference anymore. But looking past that difference depends on what you see on both sides. To Bulma this world was filled with hurt, abandonment, and betrayal. That world, the world that I live in, it is comfort, and love for her. To Vegeta, he's never lived above the surface, so he only knows a Saiyan's world," Goku said, having one of those flashing of insight that tended to scare everyone around him.

"What did she mean by 'bring this child into that world?'?" 18 asked, looking over at Goku. Goku looked at her and smiled.

"You didn't feel it? I felt it right away, Bulma's pregnant, her energy's split in two," Goku said, laughing his normal contagious laugh. The party resumed after that, a whimpering and humiliated Yamcha limping out of the room.

AN: What did you think? I know it's really weird, but the movie I was watching was really weird. Anyway. Please review, tell me what you think. I had fun writing it, as I always do. Oh, and for those of you who are reading AFF, I am working on the next chapter, so no worries. Anyway.


	2. An Announcement

Ladies and gentle germs. I have an announcement that will more than likely piss you off. My computer is once again broken. The people who were supposed to fix it didn't, so I have to go without a computer once again. Not only that but when I got my computer back last time I had lost a little of my data. All of my Fears saga is gone. So I have to start from scratch once again. So for those of you reading Rewards. It's going to be a while. In fact I'm taking it off line until I can have time to work on it again. I hope to finish a couple of my other stories before I take on that epic once again. Please bear with me on this. I will try my best to get things posted as soon as possible.

Thank you for your patience.

ArchAngelStar 


End file.
